Fallen From Grace
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Relena was never "normal". She was sent from Heaven in order find a fallen angel, an Elite warrior that was felled by a demon. She never expected that there were five underneath her nose... discontinued
1. I'll find you, no matter where

Author's note: This is a AU with some parts that refer to Gundam Wing. This is also an ANGEL fic, and don't worry there will be **no KatjaxHeero pairings**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Katja though.

Summary: Relena was never **normal**. She was sent from Heaven to find a fallen angel, an Elite. She never expected that there were five underneath her nose.

Pairings: 1XR, 2XH, 3XD, 4XMU, 5XS, 06x09

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Fallen From Grace

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black feathers rippled in the wind and Relena looked towards a wall and gasped. Katja seemed fixated with the dead bodies around her, their blood staining her gold dress as well as Relena's once starch white one.

A man wearing a red uniform, stained red with the Angel's blood or not she didn't know, and grinning menacingly at Hikaru. His long blonde hair flew outward in the light breeze that seemed to try and blow away the invading enemies that dared disrupt the peace of Heaven.

"Hikaru!" Prussian eyes turned to her sharply, widening when he saw the two girls, unprotected.

The flapping of wings was heard and Katja turned to see four other Warrior angels, Heaven's best, flying as fast as their wings could carrying them—but not fast enough.

The man known as Lightning Count plunged his sword above the Elite's heart, blood spilling forth like the scream that rolled from the youth's mouth. The sword impaling through the dark-haired youth's chest was jerked, tearing the delicate wound even more, blood flowing from the wound and pulsing with his heart's beat. His hearts weakening heart beat that slowed more and more.

Relena screamed, tears flowing from her eyes as she dashed for Hikaru, stumbling over the fallen bodies of her fellow angels. "Don't die, don't die!" She pleaded.

"Hikaru!" Katja screamed, rushing over to the man she loved—but knew would never love her back like Relena—and let tears fall from her eyes. She turned with fire at the long blonde haired Count, "You bastard!" She cried, seeing him vanish before her eyes.

The unheard order to retreat was cried in the battlefield of OZ demons and they vanished with a flash, leaving bodies of the Angels and their own strewn about the palace grounds.

Hikaru coughed deeply, some blood coming out as his vision began to get blurry. His breath shortened and each was labored more and more.

"R-Relena…." Relena knelt down besides her love and took and deep breath, closing her eyes as she focused her powers on healing his wound. It was still fresh—so—skin smoothed over the flesh, closing the gaping hole spurting blood.

"Hikaru…?" Relena questioned, looking into still pained Prussian eyes. 'Is he not healed? The spell should have worked…?' Then her eyes widened at the memory of the man's sword.

It was blue… not normal red or black for demons. He must have dipped it in some herb potion!

"Relena…" The other four warriors stood on guard, some bent down to try and help the Winged warrior with their own powers. "…Aishitaru…"

He let out a gasp and a flash of light appeared. When Relena and the other's opened their eyes to look where Hikari was, they realized he wasn't there.

"Hikari's gone." Katja whispered with wide eyes. "I can't sense his energy."

"He's not dead." Quatre, another one of Heaven's protector's proclaimed, "He's been kidnapped—in a sort of way."

"What are you talking about?" Duo questioned, ruffling his white wings tipped with black edges, burned from a fire and they never fully healed.

"He's—" The four gasped, falling to their knees.

"Whats…happening…?" Duo questioned through clenched teeth.

"B-baka…" Wufei, the Chinese Heaven warrior said but never got to finish as a great light also captured them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Yeah, another story. I made this one up during German class when we had a lockdown. UU :sigh: This one should be easy to finish. Moonshine will probably be longer than this one.

Red Tail


	2. If you stay here, you'll die

"Hikari…" A golden haired…angel leaned up against him, looking longingly into his eyes. He stared, pulling back until his back roughly hit the wall. He jerked in shock, seeing something feathery on his back and gaped like a fish when he saw…wings coming from his back.

"_What's wrong…" Her voice sounded funny, like she was trying to do something to him. Seduce him maybe? But why would someone want to do that._

"_Who are you?" The woman giggled at him and brushed her hand against his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His body was frozen. 'What's wrong with me…!' His mind screamed, trying to gain control over his body's movements._

"_Are you afraid, Hikari?" Was she talking to him? _

"…_I'm not Hikari…" He growled out through clenched teeth._

"_You seem frightened. But after all we've been through," She whispered into his ear, "So why are you afraid of me…?"_

Heero's body jerked awake, eyes wide and body drenched in sweat as his bangs were plastered to his forehead. His body shook as a light breeze from the fan overhead blew against his clammy skin.

"It was all…a dream." He told himself, looking in the mirror and sighing heavily when he was sure he didn't have wings coming out of his back. He put a hand against his forehead, a little throb pulsing from getting up so quickly.

"I swear to God if Duo put something in what I drank at dinner…" He mumbled, getting the door slammed open roughly to see a startled Relena standing there.

"…Relena?"

"Heero?" Relena questioned with mild shock. She looked around the room suspiciously, narrowing her eyes when she felt no presence any longer. 'I could have sworn that…_she_ was here…Sonja…' Her mind seethed with anger.

"Relena?" Her body jerked at the sudden contact from Hikari…no, Heero now. "Are you all right? You see worried." 'Or skittish.' His mind added to the jumpy girl.

"Oh," She laughed nervously, "It's nothing I just thought I felt something." Her skin prickled and she narrowed her eyes once more. She was sure about it this time. They weren't alone.

"Look's like you've kept up on your skill, princess girl." A honey-dripped voice reached both of their ears and they turned towards a corner near the window. A girl dressed in white robes sat leisurely in the nearby arm chair, playing with a strand of her golden hair spun around her finger.

"Sonja." Relena replied with a cold greeting, "What are you doing here?" The girl merely grinned, staring with prowling eyes at Heero before sighing heavily and getting up to make her way towards them.

A flash of white was what he saw trailing behind her and he awkwardly took a step back. Something in his mind told him to run away and another told hi to stay. Relena gripped Heero's arm, forcing him to stay.

"So tell me," Sonja growled out, "Since you found Hikari, why didn't you return?" Her eyes were cold slits of green as she stared at the blue eyed undercover Angel.

Relena glared back, notably avoiding Heero's gaze. "He didn't remember anything and what he did, when he did—we had to suppress them again because they caused great pain."

Heero gazed quizzically at her and then Sonja, the two girls in a glaring contest that almost matched his intense glares. "What are you talking about, Relena?"

"Are you trying to kill him? He's weakening and you know it'll take a couple of days to complete the ritual. Now it'll take even more since we'll need to restore his memories."

"He'll never be the same again if you do!" Relena protested angrily, letting go of Heero's arm. He leaned against the wall, since when did he feel so weak?

"He wasn't the same after that bastard took him away! He wasn't the same when you hurt him the first time!" Sonja accused, pointing a finger at Relena who looked hurt and shocked, "When you used your magick to suppress his mind, Hikari slowly dies, even now!"

"Why are you here?" Relena growled now, Heero mildly shocked at seeing a new side to the peace-loving Relena Darlian-Peacecraft who always used sweet words and helped bring about peace.

"To take him away from you. Father isn't very happy," Relena gasped at her words, looking down ashamed. "The other's he's not very pleased with either."

"What are you talking about?" Relena questioned with suspicious eyes.

"Oh, you're so incompetent. Why do you think Sally, Catherine, Hilde, and Dorothy are so obsessed with following around Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo?"

"T-they're the Elite's?" She questioned nervously. "Right under my nose…" She whispered, her memory on how they looked still hazy.

Sonja turned to Heero, "Hikari," He narrowed his eyes at the name, "We must get you back to Father. You're too weak to risk staying here anymore than you already have. The other's have more energy but yours is quickly dying with the stress you've put your body under."

"What the hell are you talking about? Energy? I don't even know who the hell you are!" Heero seriously wished he had brought his gun with him, but there it was, taunting him from it's resting spot on the bedside table.

"You're an angel, Hikari. Noe of Heaven's best. One of the five princes of our realm and we need you back." Her eyes showed how serious she was on this matter.

An awkward silence fell over them all and Heero felt a sharp and sudden tug in his chest that made him fall to the ground, clutching his heart and gasping for breath. Relena and Sonja rushed over to him.

"You can't stay here any longer…" His vision got blurry and it got harder to breath all of the sudden, "You'll die…" Everything went black.


	3. To Fall From Grace

Note: For those of you who don't know…Hikari is Heero Sonja is after his love I guess. Yeah, I know I'm weird…but after reading all those other fics where people were after Relena's love and stuff, well lookie here! . 

Liebe, Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fallen From Grace 

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heaven; sixteen years previous to today…

"Angels can't stay on earth for more than fifteen years, sixteen at the most in mortal lives after 'falling' from Heaven." The Instructor said, chin raised into the air with pride and looking down her nose at each of her pupils.

A hand shot into the air, wings fluttering to gain the attention of the instructor. The teacher sighed, nodding her head and pointing at the nervous angel with long golden hair. "Why is that?"

"Why is what?" Honestly, the teacher wondered where the girl learned questions from, being the most random at times during lessons.

"Well, falling…what is it?"

Anika, the teacher of her small little class, sighed heavily and gave a small smile before sitting next to the confused girl. "Dear little Relena, always remember that we you've fallen from the grace of our King, our ruler, you are subjected to many things. Never fall from grace Relena, never."

"'Tis a very bad thing!" Another person chirruped, giggling while continueing to pet her friends wings. "Not good at all!"

"Kidnapping is falling! That's what Mama said!" A small boy said, crossing his arms like he knew everything.

"Someone tears your Wings off and Father doesn't want you anymore if ya aren't good!" Another spoke, flipping her hair over her face and staring angrily at Relena with a coy smile on her face. Relena ignored Sonja and her comment.

The doors to the room opened, wisps of air coming through the open door. An instructor walked in, ignoring all the little angels in the lesson room as they walked towards the grand hall before turning around and looking at the boys standing next to their trainers. "Come along, 01, 02, 03, 04, 05."

Five little angels walked itno the room, somewhat exhausted from their training. Heero numbly looked at the overlooker to their training. Dr. J looked down at his Elite and sighed inwardly, knowing he would have to go harder on the boy behind the teachers back. The effects would be permanent and he would probably become a Fallen but perhaps it would be worht it. The Perfect Elite Soldier.

The five child angels and their teachers walked through the silent room, earning respectful stares from the other children who they would one day protect.

"Hi, Hikari." Relena whispered, waving lightly to the brunette boy with messy hair and prussian eyes. His body was lean, slightly bruised and bloodied but easily covered with angelic clothing that helped heal their resting bodies.

His eyes flashed, showing something akin to a smile in his eyes as he felt a small and soft one grace his lips as he nodded lightly back to Relena.

Sonja glared at Relena and crossed her arms. In the end, Relena wouldn't win—that much was for sure…

TBC

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Isn't it sad that right now… I'm currently at some what of a writers block to some of my stories Eh hehe…

Anyways…yea, Artgirl150 if you're reading this, I kinda lost the draft for Blaue Augen and was wondering if you happened to have it somewhere…hehheheh u.u oops….

Liebe, Red Tail


	4. Something Amiss

Note: For those of you who don't know…Hikari is Heero Sonja is after his love I guess. Yeah, I know I'm weird…but after reading all those other fics where people were after Relena's love and stuff, well lookie here! . 

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm trying to get around to writing up some more chapters and stuff for my stories

Liebe, Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fallen From Grace**

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining in the sky, expected of the colony weather. It was always perfect to be suited for the coloniest and human's living on the artifically made home. Then again, perhaps nothing could compare to that of the earth, always untamable and powerful…

"Hey Duooooo!" Hilde cried as she ran up to the braided man who turned around and faced her with a smile on his face and that special twinkle in his eyes like always. She couldn't help herself from grinning. The wind blew in her flace, blowing at her short hair and she held down the beret on her head.

"Hilde!" The dark bluish haired girl ran up to the teenager and then handed him some paper work and pointed to some things, helping him put the sheets on a clipboard as he looked at the salvage yard around him, parts and bits of about every little thing strewn about the yard.

He smiled and closed his eyes to hear the humming of the machines and then also the smell of oil and grease, that special smell that only machine parts had. Machines were something that could be considered along the lines of passion one might say.

"I wonder how the other guys are doin' ya know?" He questioned to himself as he looked down at the list once more and smiled as he went on the search for the ordered machine parts. Nothing beat slavaging, especially with Hilde.

Later, he emerged from the massive piles of junk and random objects with his prizes in hand, the objects on the list safely located as he made a mental note to organize the junkyard. He truned around to look at the massive piles and stared. Okay, he mentally added, scratch that thought.

He looked up at the sky of the colony and sighed and let the man-made wind blow against him and he welcomed the feeling of ease that washed over him. He snapped open his eyes as he felt an odd feeling, as if something was happening. He frowned and turned, looking towards the direction of the Earth. Why did it feel like it was calling to him? Heero wouldn't be in trouble, would he?

Hilde watched with a hand clenched over her heart as Duo frowned, looking towards the direction of the Earth. She closed her eyes and clutched the area over her heart even harder when another pain shot through her. She bit her lip and made sure that her wings, which felt like they were trying to break free from under her skin, stayed in their neutral position.

She couldn't let Duo know yet, know what an asset he was to Heaven and the war. He had just made it through one war itself, certainly it wouldn't be healthy for him if he had to go through yet another war.

Hilde looked towards the Earth where Relena and Heero were, hoping— praying that nothing bad happened to them. It was a special gift that Hilde had to see the aura's of people…and the aura's of Heero and Relena were that of an angels.

She bit her lip and concealed the pain as she walked back inside. She turned to a communicator hidden in her room and turned it on, preparing to call those up in heaven to see what indeed what going on. Something was asmiss.

TBC

Author's note:

Yes, I know…really short. The next chapter will be a bit longer but will be around Wufei and Sally, Quatre and Dorothy, and then Trowa and Catherine. The last sequence in the chapter will be about the message Hilde will receive from Heaven or what not. Yep. That's how it will hopefully go.

in Liebe, Red Tail


	5. Problems Afar

Note: I figured it was about time that I updated this story. I wasn't sure which to update…trying to remember which one needs to be update more… --' oy.

Okay, if you want me to update a story that hasn't been updated in forever, tell me in a review, anonymous or not. I have no idea—I just keep writing and updating whenever I feel like writing.

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter!

in Liebe, Red Tail

NOTE: _Heero's name is Hikari, not Hikaru. Sorry about that error, I need to change it in the first couple of chapters. Gomen!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fallen From Grace 

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine sighed, looking down and glaring at the soup boiling in the pot. She sighed heavily, flicked the switch off with the flick of her finger and grabbed two bowls from the shelf in her trailer, grabbing a laddle to spoon the rather watery looking excuse for dinner.

She glared down at the soup, swearing never to buy the brand again. She looked over her shoulder and then looked over the other one, closing her eyes and placing her hands on either side of the bowl. She focused and… she smiled when a delicious scent reached her nostrils. She opened them to see a hearty bowl of soup that she could eat right up teasing her with the wonderful auroma.

"Trowa!" She called merrily, ignoring a nagging in the back of her mind that something bad was going to happen. She gently grabbed the two bowls and two spoons to go along with the meal and headed out, seeing Trowa look up at her.

She gasped, stepping backwards as her balance swayed and a shcokwave hit her, rather roughly and the bowls dropped, spilling from her hands and spreading the contents all over the floor.

She grabbed the sides of her head, eyes wide as she tried to figure out where the sudden energy bolt came from, a bad omen indeed.

Earth.

She felt another presence, one that she hadn't felt in so long, but one that she couldn't forget ever. Katja. 'She wouldn't interfer…would she?' Her mind questioned.

"Cathy?" Piercing emerald eyes stared at her, shimmering with worry and concern over his adoptive sister's health.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly raspy. "Y-yeah, just…a dizzy spell." His strong arm supported her and she could feel his suppressed angelic force, thriving still in the back of his mind unknowingly.

Who would have thought that the former gundam pilots were really Elites, the strongest of Heaven's angelic army?

"Cathy," Trowa looked at her once more as she tried to bend down and get the spilled dinner, "It's okay, I'll get it."

She sighed, "Trowa…" She warned but stopped when she saw the strong look in his eyes. Shrugging, she wondered who was supposed to be the over-protective sibling. It was her, right? She smiled at her thoughts.

"Well, I think that I'll just lie down a bit then." Trowa nodded, grabbing a rag from the kitchen and wondering why the soup in the pot looked different than that of the soup spilled on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow.

Then his shrugged, 'Cathy just probably didn't like that brand.' It was like his sister to look at things like in the pot with disgust. He smiled, 'She won't be buying that brand again.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorothy looked at Quatre, sleeping peacefully after he had an empathedic attack earlier. She narrowed her eyes, looking up in the mirror.

She had changed over the years, changing her look drastically. She had waxed her eyebrows, wore makeup that better suited her and, instead of that hairband that she constantly used during the war, retired it and cut her hair short so it was about to her shoulders.

She looked down at her charge, smiling lightly when she saw how deep asleep he was. 'Good,' she thought to herself, 'he needs the sleep.' She brushed a bang out of his face, choosing to look out the window instead of the Elite lying before her.

It would be hard to break the news to Quat—to all of them. Dorothy imagined that she would have the easiest of all, Quatre with his empathedic abilities.

Poor Relena got stuck with Hikari—no, Heero now. She wondered what would happen to the two's somewhat hidden from even their eyes relationship.

Or perhaps that feeling that she had sensed had come from the two…she glared at the clear blue sky. It had struck both of them hard, the pulsation obviously close to them. But close to an angel could mean anywhere, and anywhere meant somewhere on the Earth at the moment.

The Heaven's protected them and the colonies seemed to dull the effects of feelings emitted from the place below their homeland.

"Please let the other's be safe." She prayed, looking back at Quatre. She was needed her now and this was that most that she could do at the moment.

God would hear her plea, hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wufei!" Sally said calmly, a strained smile on her face as her partner looked up at her. She slammed down the files on his desk from their last mission as Preventers.

"What?" He questioned with irritation.

"Were you just in a bad mood that day or does it seem to me that every othe rsentence involving this mission involves rattling about 'baka onna's'?" Her glare were fiercer than normal.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms and turned his chair so he was facing away from her. He opened his mouth, ready to speak again only to stop abruptly as the intercom came on.

"Sally, Wufei to my office now."

Both of the two glared at one another and sighed heavily, making another one of their silent truces. In fact, they were wonderful partners only something was setting themselves on the edge lately, as if some event was about to happen…

She knocked lightly on the door, getting an order to come in kindly from Lady Une. She smiled, saluting sternly, Wufei merely bobbing his head at her in recognization. Usually Sally did the same, but an aura hung in the air, speaking seriousness.

"Your last missions have come along good." Une commented.

Wufei nodded.

Sally raised an eyebrow, "Yes, they have Lady Une."

Une looked down at papers shuffled into a pile on her desk. "I think that the two of you should take some paid vacation leave."

"What?" They questioned.

"You seem stressed." Was her reply back. "Besides," she shrugged at the two of them, "You need to break."

"But—" Of course it was Wufei who opened his mouth to protest but Une swiftly turned her gaze on him.

"That's an order, Chang." Sally smiled.

"Dismissed."

TBC

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews y'all! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter—I kind jumped around a bit.


	6. Plans and Plots

Note: Sorry for the wait in this story! Summer's here so, hopefully, I'll be able to do more updates (thank goodness finals are over!)

Love, Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His breath came out in pants, the air in the room he found himself in being hot and humid. He groaned, blinking as he fluttered his eyes open, only to be assaulted by bright light. Then, he tried to pull himself upright from the bed he was lying in to get a better idea of his surroundings and location.

He gasped, a sudden sharp pain hitting him in the chest, wrapping around his heart so tight that he could scarcely breath. His vision swayed, and, he let a groan escape from his clenched teeth, consciousness fleeting from him once more. He fell back onto the bed, the sheets and fluffy mattress muffling the sound of his collapse.

The door opened and Relena walked in, wearing a long white gown with her hair pulled back in a gold-colored cloth ribbon. Her eyes were tender as she looked at Heero, not even knowing moments before he had regained consciousness before collapsing again.

Feeling another presence besides Heero's, she snapped back to reality, away from her thoughts. "How is he?" A voice questioned from the hall, Relena remembering that she had left the door open to anyone and turned to see the visitor. The sight she saw she didn't care for at all.

Refusing to act as the other angel would, Relena hid her disgust and even tinges of jealousy and replied as sweetly to the other angel as she could, "Fine."

Katja laughed coldly, throwing her head up into the air as she pushed the door shut. "You really think so?" Relena clenched her fists at her words, "He's going to need a energy boost or he'll simply—"

"I know the consequences." Relena snapped.

"Then why didn't you bring him back here, where he belongs, earlier?" Katja snapped back with just as much fury. Relena remembered that not all the angels in heaven were angelic in nature.

She looked away at the other angels words. 'Why didn't I?' Staring at her with a look of triumph, Katja turned on her heel, opening the door before closing it with a rather sharp snap of the wood hitting itself on the doorframe.

"It was because I enjoyed spending time with him…" Relena whispered to no one in particular, "That's why…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fallen From Grace**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter...6:

Katja bowed before their lord, looking at their Heavenly father as she stood up from her bow, looking at him with her piercing eyes. "Sir," she began, "The other angels haven't checked in yet. They've had plenty of time to find their targets and bring them back home."

"You are right about that." The angels' Lord replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "We have one Elite back, but if the Devils, being the way we all know them to be, have sensed the boost in power. Hikari is too weak to be able to fight and we need defense if we are to protect him from being captured."

"I agree, my Lord." She said, "Please allow me to send angels to find the other four searchers and make them find their targets and bring them back."

"All right, I'll allow you to do as much. Relena has been assigned to watching over Hikari, but I want you to watch over him also." Katja felt a smile tug on her lips but she pushed it away before the Lord would be able to see it.

"Understood, my Lord." She replied, "Then there is also the matter of bringing some of the Elder's together to restore Hikair's energy."

The older man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and shook his head as he closed his eyes, "That is a problem. With an angel such as himself, he's been linked already to here. We'll have to take him down to Earth or when the procedure is done here, the repercussions will be horrible."

"Repercussions, sir?"

"The energy flowing into him may have a black-lash on him since we're in heaven and two different energy's will flow into him. Heaven is made of a type of energy released from the souls, but we'll be sending him energy and power intertwined. When you mix chemicals, they form certain things, yet the mixture of the two could cause problems."

She bit her lip to hold back from asking what the problems would be, choosing instead to point out the obvious, "Hikari won't be able to make a trip back to Earth, sir." She gasped out in realization.

"That's the other problems."

Katja bit her lip and crossed her arms in thought, "What can we do then? We can't loose an Elite…"

"Yes," the Lord commented, "That much is obvious."

"Can we use the powers of the other Five? The Elite's should be able to sustain Hikari long enough for us to get him down to Earth."

"That would be too dangerous," he replied back in a wise tone, "All Elite's in one place would be a chance that Lucifer wouldn't risk not taking."

"Oh." She quietly replied, then looked up with sparkling eyes, "What if we form a shield around him and block out any other incoming energy?"

The Lord looked up, "That, however, we could do." He said in thought, "Go quickly and send the fastest of the Flight to fetch the Elders." He commanded, Katja bowing but inside she was grinning evilly, "Prepare Hikari."

"Understood, my Lord…" Then, she spun on her heel, an evil plan already concocted in her mind…

TBC

Author's note: Very sorry for the long wait in an update. I was checking to see how far I got in this chapter to see I barely had anything… :Sigh: Sorry it was rather short…

What did you think of this chapter? Was it okay? Reviews and comments are always loved! Thanks to all of you who did review! .

Love, Red Tail


	7. Demon Stones

Note: Amazing as it is… I've actually gotten around to updating this story! Then, I will go around and update the other infamous stories of mine! Muahahah! Yeah… ehheh…

Any ways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story! I have to thank everyone for the comments and reviews!

Randomness: An awesome song to listen to is 'If I Should Fall From the Grace of God' by the Pogues, which is where I got the title from XD Music is my life! Muahahahahah!

:ahem: And now on with the story!

Love, Red Tail

**Fallen from Grace**

_By: Lost-Remembrance_

Katja made her way through the halls, her white dress swishing back and forth at her fast paced steps as she made her way towards where Hikari was, and where that wench Relena was. She flung open the door, getting Relena to spin around so quickly she almost toppled out of her chair.

The blue-eyed angel looked at her with hidden disdain, making Katja smile at her wickedly. "Hello, Katja." Relena stiffened up a little bit as she greeted the other woman, "How are you today?"

"Oh," she said, brushing off the other woman as she looked tenderly at Hikari, "The day has been rather lovely."

"Is that so?"

Katja turned, looking at Relena with devious eyes, "Yes, Hikari's fate is to be decided."

Relena's features froze for a moment, "And… Just what is the decision made by our Lord?"

"And just why would I tell you that information?" She sneered, "I think that you should leave, ask our Lord himself that question."

Narrowing her aquamarine eyes, Relena glared at Katja, doing her best death glare impersonation of Heero's. Standing suddenly, she hissed, "Fine."

Then, she swept out of the room, making Katja stand in silence until she heard the footsteps fade in the distance. Turning slowly, the look in her eyes was enough to show she was up to some sort of trickery.

"Angel my ass," she whispered, "When it comes to you, that girl would become a devil herself it involved you, Hikari." Her finger trailed along his cheek before she stopped and pulled the covers off his chest.

Smirking, she pulled something out of her bodice and looked at it. "Demon stones," she whispered to no one other than the unconscious Elite by her, "They do come in handy." She kissed the stone, making the color turn crimson before she placed it on Hikari's chest.

Slowly, the stone disappeared under the skin, leaving only an odd tattoo of some sort that symbolized where it was. She leaned down and kissed his chest, "Sorry, babe, but Lucifer gave me a deal that I just couldn't resist."

Getting up, she took out a shirt and pulled it over him to hide the mark. A satisfied smile crept along her face and she grinned. "Perfect."

Turning, she closed the door and walked down the hallway, 'And one by one, the Elites will fall. First Hikari to darkness and the other's soon to follow. Quatre will be next and then…' She turned, stopping by a large opening to show the vast empire of Heaven.

'And then the worlds will be all of ours, Lucifer.'

TBC

Author's note: I know, I'm sorry that it's so short... Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed for this story!

Love, Red Tail


	8. Embrace

_**Fallen from Grace**_  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter Eight

"I won't let you, Katja!" Relena screamed, tears in her eyes as she looked at the raging winds, forming a ball of dark energy. Her eyes held concern as she saw a bright crimson light glow in the center—_Heero_!

Laughing coldly, Katja glared at her rival—"I'm sorry, Relena!" She shouted over the thrashing winds as the demon stone did its work. "I've already won!"

"No you haven't!"

A cry of pain was heard from the circle. Katja laughed once more in victory as she flapped her wings. Electricity sparked in the center of it.

"You are too late, Relena! The other Elite's weren't summoned quickly enough and now," she smirked even more, "now, your precious Elite hero will be under Lucifer's control!"

'Bitch!' Relena snarled mentally, narrowing her eyes as she turned her gaze back to the ball with concern. She clenched her fists and pulled a blade out of her sheath.

"go ahead," Katja dared, "Go and try and finish what I started!" mockingly, she flew to the skies and grinned down at Relena. She lifted her arms, turning as she gazed all around, "All of this—all of this is mine!"

"Never." Relena whispered under her breath, praying for her Lord to expel the evil in their Kingdom.

Relena opened her eyes with a smirk sliding on her face, her golden blonde hair whipping around her. "You forgot one thing, Katja." Katja paused in her glory and gloating, looking down at Relena. "Our Lord doesn't forgive treason to the Dark Lord."

And with her words, carried by the winds of Heaven, a flash of light appeared. A scream cut through the air before the light disappeared, the scream dying on the winds.

Katja was gone.

Turning with a sad look in her eye, Relena's shoulder's slumped forward, hearing another cry from the dark vortex spinning and raging in front of her. "Heero," she whispered, head bowed as some tears slipped from her eyes, "I'll love you forever…"

With that, she jumped into the circle. The wind tore at her flesh and the lightning bit into her skin. Tears fell like melted wax from her eyes as she saw a body floating in the air, the source of the dark and negative energy in the air.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a second chance at life."

The demon stone glowed vibrantly, pulsating as it burned into Heero's flesh. Heero let out another scream as his wings expanded, outstretching in air as the tips slowly turned black, some feathers turning to dust.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you."

Relena let more tears fall, sobbing out the last part, "I'll always love you, Heero Yuy." She touched Heero gently, brushing her lips over Heero's.

Pained prussian eyes opened to look at Relena's aquamarine ones. Another sob escaped from her throat as she brought up the blade.

"I'll never be able to live without you." Relena whispered to Heero.

His eyes softened and he looked at her. "I understand." He closed his eyes.

Relena raised the sword.

"I love you," were his last words.

The sword plunged into both of them, making Relena gasp and cough blood as she whispered Heero's name. The winds stopped howling and the world stopped turning for a brief instant.

Relena wished, with a dying breath, that they were back on the beautiful planet earth.

…

Quatre knocked, worried for Relena and Heero, as he stood outside the hallway. He frowned, wondering what was happening. Having a bad feeling overwhelm him, he pushed open the door.

His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the two figures in the room. "Heero…" Quatre choked out as tears prickled his eyes, "Relena…"He cried for the other pilots and any other occupants in the house.

Heero was lying on the bedspread, blood leaking from his chest. Magnificent wings were spread from his shoulders, lying limply in the room. Relena was lying on top of him, blood spilling from her mouth and face pale. A sword was plunged through them, keeping them locked together in death's embrace.

_**OWARI?**_


End file.
